This invention relates to a device and method for processing a slaughtered animal, which device consists of a carrier which is connected to an overhead conveyor and has a holding support for conveying at least part of a slaughtered animal, in particular a front half or a part thereof of a slaughtered bird, which holding support is provided with means for fixing the slaughtered animal or the part thereof on the holding support.